


On The Waterfront

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-14
Updated: 2000-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray and Benny visit Navy Pier.





	On The Waterfront

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Rated PG 

 

****

Rated PG 

The inspiration (if you can call it that) for this hit during the Chicago House Party back in March. This was originally going to be a longer, more graphic story, but I decided to make it a short, sappy story instead. 

Alliance owns these characters, blah blah blah. I won't make any money off this story, blah blah blah. 

Cheryl, this is for you. A _happy_ sappy offering. I think you know why. 

****

ON THE WATERFRONT 

Ray Vecchio smiled in perfect contentment. It was a warm summer night, and he and Benny had decided to spend it exploring Chicago. They had wound up on the Navy Pier, and were now happily strolling up the sidewalk, enjoying the sights and sounds, the warm night air, and each other's company. 

Ray noticed a particular vendor's cart up ahead, and he grinned. "Come on, Benny." He headed up the sidewalk at an increased pace. 

"What, Ray?" Ben asked, hurrying to catch up with him. 

Ray stopped next to the cart. "I'm going to buy you a treat." He smiled. 

Ben's eyes widened. "Cotton candy?" 

"Absolutely. Have you ever had it before?" 

"No, Ray. I never saw the point." 

Ray rolled his eyes. "There doesn't have to be a point to everything, Benny. Come on, it's great." 

"It has no nutritional value whatsoever, Ray." 

"I know." Ray grinned. Turning to the vendor, he ordered two cotton candies, and Ben watched with interest as the man swirled the fluffy sugar onto two paper cones. 

Ray paid the vendor, then turned to Benny, holding out one of the treats. 

"There you go, Benny. Dig in." 

Ben took the cotton candy, eyeing it rather warily. He took a tentative taste, and smiled in delight. "This is delicious." 

"I know." Ray smiled happily. 

"You're a corrupting influence, Ray." 

"I know." Ray repeated, leering at Ben. 

Fraser laughed, and the two men continued down the pier, happily eating their cotton candy. 

Ray kept glancing sideways at his companion, and Ray's smile grew bigger each time he did. 

Benny had been eyeing the large Ferris wheel since they had arrived, and the closer they got to it, the more it captured his attention. 

"Hey, Benny, you want to go for a ride?" Ray asked, nodding his head in the direction of the Ferris wheel. 

Ben smiled. "Could we?" 

"Of course." 

Ben's smile grew even larger, and Ray reached out and gave his hand a quick squeeze. He loved it when Benny was so carefree and relaxed. Ray felt like he was spending time with the boy that Benny never had the chance to be. 

They sat on a bench to finish their cotton candy, then walked over towards the Ferris wheel. As they approached the ticket booth, Ben glanced up at the ride. "That's tall." 

"Oh, come on Benny. You've climbed up the outside of a damn building. Don't tell me you're afraid of a harmless ride." 

"Of course I'm not afraid." Ben said, offended. "I'm just making an observation, that's all." 

"Sure, Benny." Ray said, amused. 

Ray reached for his wallet, but Ben was quicker. "No, Ray. Let me pay for this. You've already treated for the cotton candy." 

After purchasing the tickets, the two men got in line. It was a small crowd, and when their turn came to board the Ferris wheel, they were able to sit in a car by themselves. 

As the car started to move, Ben tensed ever so slightly. 

"Benny, I can hold your hand if you're afraid." 

"I told you, Ray. I am _not_ afraid." 

"Oh." 

"Of course, you can hold my hand anyway." 

Ray gave him a huge smile, and reached out and took Benny's hand. 

As the ground dropped further and further away from them, more and more of the Chicago skyline came into view. Ben drew in a breath. "This really is quite a pretty view, Ray." 

"Yup. I've got a pretty city, don't I, Benny?" 

"Yes, we do." 

Ray looked over at him in surprise, then squeezed his hand. They rode in silence, each gazing out at the city. When they got to the top of the circle, their car stopped, swaying slightly, and Ray turned to Ben with a grin. "Do you know the tradition about being stuck at the top of a Ferris wheel, Benny?" 

"No, Ray. What is it?" Ben asked, looking back at his lover. But Ben's eyes were dancing, and there was a gleam in them that belied the innocence of the question. 

"Well, Benny, tradition says that if you get stuck at the top of a Ferris wheel, it's good luck to kiss the person you're riding with." 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

"Well, I would not wish to bring us bad luck." He leaned forward and gave Ray a quick kiss, then pulled away. 

Ray smiled and shook his head. "Oh, no, Benny. We need more luck than that." He drew Ben into another, longer kiss. 

He pulled away and smiled at his lover. "You taste good, Benny. Like cotton candy." 

"As do you, Ray. You were right, it's quite a delicious treat." He pulled Ray into another kiss, slowly and thoroughly exploring Ray's mouth with his tongue and running his hand slowly up and down Ray's thigh. 

Ray sighed and leaned into Benny, twining his fingers in Ben's hair. Neither man really noticed when the ride began moving again, the movement and slight swaying of the gondola only enhancing the kiss. 

But when the car stopped at the bottom and the door was opened by the attendant, the men quickly pulled apart. They looked up to see the attendant grinning at them. 

"Did you enjoy your ride?" He asked. 

Ray grinned back at the attendant. "Yes, very much. Thank you kindly." 

He stepped from the gondola, pulling Benny behind him, and the two lovers headed back up the pier, holding hands. 

****

THE END

Comments Welcome


End file.
